


trapped between words

by HopelessMasquerade



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Books, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 06:24:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5698303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopelessMasquerade/pseuds/HopelessMasquerade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seriously, is there any book Hanamiya doesn't know about?</p>
            </blockquote>





	trapped between words

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to the tiny spider captain!
> 
> I know it isn't the 12th yet (except in Australia/Japan/etc), but I couldn't avoid uploading it right now. So here's another little contribution to the fandom (which is almost like Nijimura: dead) from me.
> 
> This was done really quickly (2~3 hours), so please tell me about possible grammar mistakes and ooc.

Hara’s very first mistake was approaching Hanamiya at the school’s library. He’d been struggling with a certain Chemistry project and the very first person he chose to ask was none other than Hanamiya, whoses grades in said subject couldn’t just be described as “flawless”.

But, instead of asking Hanamiya to help him with his project, he asked him about that one book he was reading. It was one of his favorite novels, and the one that got him into writing, so it wasn’t any surprise that he actually was re-reading it. Furuhashi quietly stared at him as he turned page by page, his eyes fixed on the book, and Hara’s arrival hadn’t disturbed him the slightest.

-It’s ‘Moonlight Shadow’, by Banana Yoshimoto - he replied, without averting his gaze from the book.

Neither Furuhashi nor Hanamiya were surprised when Hara began giggling at this. The fact that he was 18 years old was almost unbelievable to some people, including them.

That book eventually turned out to be one of Furuhashi’s personal favorites, perhaps the reason why Hanamiya chose to read it. Perhaps he liked its plot, which Hara found slightly disturbing, just like he did with any book that he liked. Hara too wondered why Hanamiya liked that kind of books -was a teenager like him supposed to read that kind of stuff?-, and if his mother was alright with her son enjoying those novels.

-I see - Hara hesitated, with a shy grin that wasn’t enough to hide his laughter, and turned to Furuhashi for a brief moment. - Anyway, did you really cancel practice?

-We have exams, you know - Hanamiya replied, still looking at the book, and Furuhashi remained silent before them. - This includes both you and Yama, so you two better stop slacking around.

Hara was about to ask Hanamiya if he wouldn’t be the one slacking around when said boy nonchalantly closed his book, turning his gaze to Hara. All of the sudden, a shiver ran down the blond’s spine, as if something bad was about to unfold, and he recalled the reason why he showed up at the library.

When he decided to ask Hanamiya, said boy was gone. It was strange, because he didn’t notice him and Furuhashi waving at each other, nor Hanamiya told them that he was leaving. But, then again, it was one of Hanamiya’s many strange habits, and there was no reason for Hara to be surprised at him.

That one book Hanamiya was reading just before was now placed on the table, as if he was no longer interested on it.

···

The main reason as why Hanamiya chose to cancel practice that evening didn’t just have to do with a bunch of exams. 

In fact, he wanted to focus on a small drabble he began writing out of boredom, right after he finished an exam last week. The only person he’d told about this was his mother, who’d been encouraging him to write ever since he won a writing contest when he was younger.

Sometimes he found himself writing out of the blue, for no reason, mostly because of boredom. When he wasn’t reading, he distracted himself by writing short drabbles or poetry, and it helped him soothen up whether he found himself overwhelmed, was it because of the basketball team or personal issues.

Hanamiya wasn’t afraid to admit that yes, he was a bookworm. He didn’t thought about it as something strange; in fact, he sometimes found himself asking certain people -Yamazaki- if they really didn’t like to read. He wouldn’t judge them because of this, but sometimes would tease them with sarcastic comments, specially if that person was someone from his team.

Something he hadn’t confessed neither to his teammates nor to his mother was that, about a month ago, he began writing his own “novel”. He hadn’t thought about publising it, though, because it wasn’t actually a novel. He thought about it as a test to see if he was ready to publish his own novel, or if he would have to wait a little more.

Of course, his teammates felt curious towards this: both Hara and Yamazaki had been asking him about this for quite a while, whereas Seto and Furuhashi waited for him to say something. The only things he’d mentioned regarding that “novel” was that it was probably too complex for someone like Yamazaki to read, and that some of the characters were based off his teammates and relatives.

There were only two people he would tell about this: his mother, and a certain classmate.

···

-You’ve been writing a lot lately.

Furuhashi and Hanamiya knew many things about each other, more than they thought. Specially Furuhashi, even though Hanamiya wasn’t one to talk about himself, not even before people he got along with. 

So, when Furuhashi -almost- found out the reason as why he’d cancelled practice that day, he was more than surprised. Well, Furuhashi hadn’t exactly mentioned that reason, but for Hanamiya it felt like as if he knew about it, or that someone had told him about it. It wouldn’t matter to him, though, as Hanamiya knew that soon or later he would find out.

-You think so? - he cackled, and that characteristic laugh of his almost resonated throughout the entire library, with some people politely asking him to stop being so noisy. Hanamiya’s sole response was to smirk at them, rather annoyed. - Guess I’ve been bored lately, nothing unusual.

Slowly squinting his eyes, Furuhashi glanced at Hanamiya’s notebook. For him, it didn’t seem like Hanamiya was hiding something from them, and his behavior wasn’t being any secretive. Furuhashi still felt like he was hiding something from him and the other boys, yet chose to say nothing, as it felt like the best choice.

The library was as quiet as usual, and it was easy for him to hear each stroke and word Hanamiya wrote on the notebook if he focused enough. It was relaxing, yet at the same time he wanted to ask Hanamiya about his ongoing project. And Hanamiya wouldn’t refuse to tell him, because, unlike Hara, Furuhashi could keep a secret. It wasn’t exactly a secret, though, because he’d eventually tell about it to the rest of the team.

Raising his head at Furuhashi, Hanamiya tapped his pen against the table to get his attention. And, of course, he did. Furuhashi snapped out of reality and quickly turned to his friend, their eyes fixed on each others’, and Hanamiya tilted his head at him, smirking.

-Didn’t you want to ask something, Kojiro?

Placing his elbows on the table, Furuhashi joined his hands together, staring at the cup of coffee he had bought earlier. He’d barely tried it, and it was mostly like Hanamiya would end up drinking it instead of him. Not that Hanamiya was a huge coffee lover, but he would make an exception.

Furuhashi looked at him with empty eyes and he tried to make sure that Hanamiya was paying attention to him. He did want to ask him, but not just about his writing. He kind of wanted to talk about their relationship, yet at the same time he knew that Hanamiya couldn’t care less about relationships, so he kept it for himself. 

On the other side, they found themselves at a library, and he wanted to give something to his friend, no matter how many times Hanamiya refused to accept it.

-Nothing - he muttered, squinting his eyes and leaning back on his seat -, just wondered about that story you’re currently writing.

-I knew you would ask - he smirked, and flipped his notebook to show him, almost not making any noise.

His handwriting remained as beautiful and clean as Furuhashi could remember, and he glanced at his notebook before dragging it closer to himself. From what he’d seen, he’d speculated that it wasn’t just a page, but that Hanamiya’s story was longer than he expected, because he perceived some writing on the back of that page.

Meanwhile, the crow-haired boy watched, hand-on-cheek and a lowered icy gaze, as his friend cautiously began to read, paying close attention to each sentence and looking for any possible metaphores or hidden messages, without overlooking any of the characters and the story’s plot.

Not only Hanamiya’s handwriting was beautiful; his storytelling was flawless as well. Of course, it wasn’t “perfect”, and Furuhashi found some minor mistakes, but didn’t mention a single thing regarding them. Instead, he payed close attention to the characters, and immediately recognized one that slightly resembled Hanamiya, yet said character wasn’t as complex as Hanamiya himself was.

He spent almost 10 minutes reading, and Hanamiya’s patience slowly began to drop, to the point he gently asked Furuhashi to give him back his notebook, almost unapolotegically. And Furuhashi had no choice but to give him back his notebook, even though he would’ve loved to keep reading. He didn’t read the whole thing, yet he’d been able to come up with a short review that, surprisingly, wasn’t entirely positive.

-Then - Hanamiya asked, taking a sip of Furuhashi’s coffee without his permission afterwards -, did you like it?

-Honestly, I’d be lying if I told you that I didn’t. Hanamiya - he spoke, placing both of his arms on the table as he kept staring at his friend, and Hanamiya showed a glimpse of interest in him -, out of all of your writings, this is, perhaps, the one I’ve enjoyed the most. Specially in terms of storytelling.

-You think so? - Hanamiya chuckled, unable to hide his reddened cheeks from his classmate, and he slightly lowered his head on an attempt to hide his embarrassment. - I’ve done better, you know.

-I _know_.

It wasn’t Hanamiya’s birthday -it was really close, though-, yet Furuhashi still had the urge to buy him something. First, he thought about a small bullseye and some darts, so he could practise at home, yet he eventually knew that it wasn’t the best idea. Afterwards, he thought about baking something quick for him, but quickly dismissed it.

He eventually found out that there was a certain novel Hanamiya probably didn’t know about. Written by one of Hanamiya’s favorite authors, it was fairly unknown, and, while Furuhashi wasn’t exactly charmed by its plot, he thought that Hanamiya might like it.

No, he wouldn’t like it. “He’ll love it”, Furuhashi thought to himself.

···

After dragging Hanamiya through the entire library, cautiously examining each one of the shelves and forcing himself to ignore any of Hanamiya’s questions towards this, he finally found the book he’d been meaning to search. His classmate would’ve probably left if the one dragging him had been someone other than Furuhashi.

-Kojiro - he growled, and sighed as his friend picked up a book from the shelves in front of them -, it’s almost 7PM. Just so you know.

-…I know - Furuhashi lied. It was more than obvious that he hadn’t kept in time all the time he’d spent looking for that one book. - Ah, here it is.

The book he picked up was somewhat small compared to the other ones placed in the shelves. On its cover, a feather could be seen, along small raindrops and the author’s name, while the book’s title was placed near the corner, written with a small, light font that was hard to find.

The book’s title was “Faith”, and Hanamiya glanced at its back cover for a dull moment before returning it to Furuhashi. For Furuhashi, it seemed like Hanamiya didn’t recognize that book, yet he actually did. In fact, they owned a copy which belonged to his mother, yet Hanamiya hadn’t read said book in a couple years. 

So, when Furuhashi showed him the notebook, he recalled it and his experience while reading it.

-To say the truth - he frowned, slightly smirking, and Furuhashi knew what was about to come, so he placed the book back in the shelves -, we actually have this book, but it’s been years since I’ve read it.

-I see - he remained reluctant before this, yet was slightly disappointed with himself. He stood up along Hanamiya, and looked around the shelves, wondering if there was any book Hanamiya didn’t know about.

Hanamiya hesitated for a moment, and, while they’d spent more time than he wanted to looking for just a book, he had to admit that he was enjoying it. He couldn’t tell if it was because they were hanging out at a library, or the fact that it was because of Furuhashi.

But, then again, Hanamiya really didn’t pay too much attention to their relationship, to the point he almost ignored the fact that he actually enjoyed spending time with Furuhashi. Said boy did as well, yet Hanamiya chose to not thank him like Furuhashi did to him. Not that he wasn’t shy, but he felt like it was a loss of time, plus he’d probably tease him instead of just saying “thanks”.

-Anyway, Kojiro, if you ain’t going to drag me around anymore, then we should get going. It’s getting late, you know.

-Well, if you insist - now they were looking at each other, and Furuhashi’s heart was racing against time, while Hanamiya wasn’t any amused.- But, before you leave, I’d like to tell you something.

While Hanamiya was expecting a poorly made-up farewell, what he got was Furuhashi’s hand pressed against his cheek, gently caressing his face as he leaned closer to him. It didn’t took Hanamiya too long to notice what Furuhashi was doing, specially when he felt the younger boy’s breath against his cheek.

Once Furuhashi placed a small, yet delicate kiss on his cheek, Hanamiya’s predictions became true, and he didn’t know how to react towards this. He never knew how to react towards sudden displays of affection, specially when they came from relatives or close friends. Hell, he didn’t even know how to react towards a hug without embarrassing himself.

After a brief moment, they were looking at each other yet again, and Furuhashi removed his hand from Hanamiya's cheek. Out of the both of them, Furuhashi was the most embarrassed one, yet Hanamiya was the one that didn’t know how to react. No, this time he was unable to draw one of those kind, angelic smiles on Hanamiya’s face, yet he’d been able to make him blush, and it made him chuckle.

-We should repeat this someday - Furuhashi muttered, empty eyes fixed on bright ones, and he grabbed Hanamiya’s shoulder, slightly wrinkling its fabric -, don’t you think?

- _Kojiro_ \- he grumbled back, half-squinting an eye as he frowned, and Furuhashi tilted his head out of curiosity -, if I were to do this again, you probably wouldn’t endure any future schedules.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, this was longer than expected. I was going for something extremely short (circa 500-600 words) but, what happened?
> 
> Also, I know that Nijimura isn't dead. But he better show up at the Extra Game or the upcoming movie. I'm worried.
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
